dishonoredfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schiffsüberprüfungen auf dem Wrenhaven
Schiffsüberprüfungen auf dem Wrenhaven ist ein Buch, das in The Knife of Dunwall gefunden werden kann. Es handelt vom Alltag der Wachen, die die Handelsschiffe auf dem Wrenhaven kontrollieren. Inhalt (Ein Brief mit einem Auszug aus einem Buch über Mitglieder der Stadtwache, die der Überwachung des Wrenhavens zugeteilt sind.) Mein bester Rutherford, dein letzter Brief versetzte mich in eine Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Freude. Es tut mir leid, vom Tod deines Freundes Corkran aus Morley zu hören. Er war zweifellos ein guter Mann und dein würdiger Verbündeter bei deiner Arbeit bei der Stadtwache in Dunwall. Ich weiß, dass die Flusspatrouille besonders in diesen Zeiten eine schwierige Aufgabe ist, aber es ist auch eine wichtige Aufgabe. Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, kann ich nur annehmen, dass Corkran so tapfer war, wie du es bist, junger Bruder. Es tut mir weh, dass eine bösartige Organisation wie die Toten Aale überhaupt existiert- jedenfalls außerhalb der Gruselgeschichten, die wir als Schulkinder gelesen haben. Dass du und deine Männer auf dem Wrenhaven auf sie gestoßen seid, ist einfach furchtbar. Schiffe müssen überprüft werden, gewiss, gewiss. Aber wenn du verletzt wirst, während du kontrollierst, ob tyvianische Fellhändler die richtigen Zollpapiere dabeihaben, werde ich das dem neuen Lordregenten und seiner Vielzahl von neuen Gesetzen nie verzeihen. Du hast vom Abenteuer gesprochen, als du dich verpflichtet hast, und es scheint dir Spaß zu bereiten, dich in Gefahr zu begeben, aber vergib mir, wenn ich hoffe, dass deine Patrouille weiter nach Westen verlegt wird, in die Nähe der Kaldwinbrücke. Dorthin, wo die Militärpräsenz stärker ist, und die Schmugglerbanden sich nicht trauen, ihre krummen Dinger zu drehen. So viel habe ich mir aus den Zeitungen zusammenreimen können, aber vielleicht ist es jetzt nirgendwo in Dunwall mehr sicher- auf alle Fälle nicht den Fluss entlang. Es schmerzt mich, mir die Zollstationen an den Kontrollpunkten nahe deiner Patrouille mit so wenig Personal besetzt vorzustellen. Ich werde ganz verrückt bei dem Gedanken daran, wie irgendetwas wichtiger sein könnte als das Leben meines Bruders. Was würde ich nicht darum geben, für mehr Sicherheitspersonal an diesen Orten sorgen zu können. Dir ständen hundert Männer zur Verfügung. Aber ich weiß, dass das unmöglich ist. Bitte schreibe mir wieder, wenn du Zeit dazu hast. Wir alle sehnen uns nach deinen Worten und ich teile sie oft nach dem Abendessen mit Freunden und Besuchern hier in Driscol. Möge dein nächster Brief Neuigkeiten darüber enthalten, wie du Lizzie Stride und ihre verfluchten Toten Aale ausgemerzt oder gefangen genommen hast. Pass auf dich auf und denke immer an uns. ''- Deine Schwester Pearl'' Fundort In einem Gebäude im Innenhof des Rothwild-Schlachthauses Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung *Nicht der Brief enthält einen Auszug aus dem Buch, sondern der Brief ist der Auszug aus dem Buch. *Lizzy Stride wird hier als "Lizzie Stride" bezeichnet. *Die Übersetzung "ich teile sie oft nach dem Abendessen mit Freunden ..." ist ein Anglizismus, der auf dem Original "...and I often share them after dinner with friends ..." beruht. Besser wäre hier "...ich erzähle unseren Freunden davon..." en:Boatchecks on the Wrenhaven Kategorie:Bücher (The Knife of Dunwall)